Semana Inglesa
by Vismur
Summary: Las chicas planean usar un popular juego a su favor. ¡Feliz Día de San Valentin!


_¡Feliz día!, ejem, bueno en este momento empiezo con este one-shot, para quienes no sepan que es la Semana Inglesa, les explico, es un juego donde dos personas, hombre y mujer, se ponen de espaldas, los demás empiezan a recitar los días de la semana, y si ambos, miran a la misma dirección es un beso del hombre, pero si es diferente la mujer le suelta una cachetada, también existe la semana francesa, esa son puros besos, pero ni idea de cómo funciona._

_Esperen solamente tantito, estoy haciendo los papelitos, ya lo había hecho, pero se me perdió la lista…. Bien ya esta, entonces, espesemos. Ah, para saber si serán besos o cachetadas, tengo una moneda, cara beso, cruz cachetada._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SEMANA INGLESA**

**13 DE FEBRERO **

- Mañana será el día, mis querubines – una sartén roja se alzo sobre el cielo estrellado.

- ¡Si! – voces féminas se alzaron en el silencio de la noche.

- ¡Preparen sus mejores cámaras! – manos de alzaron en apoyo - ¡Nuestro San Valentín yaoi nos llego! – y los gritos se perdieron en la noche…

**14 DE FEBRERO **

La junta de este año se realizaba en Berlín, los países llegaban poco a poco, nada parecía fue de lugar, aunque quizás sea, los países chicas venían con hermosos conjuntos de camisas, faldas o shorts en colores rosas, con listones rojos y un par de alitas, adaptada a su personalidad, Lily usaba un conjunto por demás tierno, dando chocolates a su alrededor. Mientras Bélgica usaba el short de forma llamativa, molestando a su hermano.

- ¿Cuánto se habrán puesto de acuerdo para esto? – pregunto al aire Francia al ver a las féminas tan lindas.

- Sabes que existe la tecnología ¿verdad? – pregunto semi aburrido Prusia, ahora con el poder de Facebook o Twitter todo era posible.

- ¿Cómo se verá Lovino con uno de esos puestos? – fantaseo el español, mientras se imaginaba la escena. Sus amigos lo viraron a ver, pero regresaron pronto su vista a las chicas.

- Aunque esas alas estaban de más – volvió a hablar Prusia, cuando recibió un sartenazo.

- No insultes a mis querubines – gruño Hungría, que a diferencia de las demás, iba completamente de rojo, con toques negros, y mucho encaje.

- ¡Eso no era necesario! – gruño el prusiano, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué todas vienen vestidas así? – pregunto Francia ante la mujer, ella solo lo vio con una ceja levantada.

- Francia eres el país de amor, sabes que hoy es el día de San Valentín, Día del amor y la amistad ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto, a lo que me refiero, es que no hay ningún evento especial – la húngara sonrió malignamente ante lo dicho, los tres hombres sintieron escalofríos y se fue dejándolos con la mala espina.

Una vez que todos los países reunidos, Alemania empezó el discurso de bienvenida cuando fue interrumpido por Hungría.

- Propongo un juego – dijo feliz la chica.

- No creo que sea el momento de jugar – la chica sonrío ante la negativa.

- Pero es el día del amor y la amistad – dijo Bélgica abrazando a su hermano.

- No sean malos – Taiwán miró a sus hermanos, ellos desviaron la mirada incómodos.

- Anda hermano – dijo Lily con su cara más tierna.

….

- Un juego no hará daño ¿Verdad? – dijo Estados Unidos, los hombres parecían rendidos ante las caritas de ilusión de la féminas.

- Eso es bueno ¡Juguemos Semana Inglesa! – dijo eufórica la húngara.

- ¿Inglesa? – dijo Francia ante el nombre – mejor francesa.

- Existe pero no nos interesa – dijo Portugal sin tacto, el francés se fue a la esquina emo.

- ¿De que trata el juego vee? – pregunto Italia.

- Sacaremos de una bolsa los nombres de países, estos se pondrán de espaldas, y recitaremos entre todos los días, si voltean a la misma dirección será un beso, y si son en diferentes lados, cachetada – termino la explicación Nueva Zelanda, varios se quedaron en shock por el jueguillo, Inglaterra se paro dispuesto en no participar.

- Para asegurar la participación de todos ustedes, tengo fotos para chantajearlos – dicto la húngara psicópata – y ni siquiera piensen matarme, si no entro en mi computadora en 6 horas, automáticamente todas esas fotos se publicaran en la basta internet, y una copia se les enviara a sus jefes – todos se tragaron su rabia y se sentaron.

- Aquí están los papelitos de los países – paso al frente Paraguay, con una bolsa roja.

- Gracias – Lily y Taiwán se pusieron a su lado – El país que saque Lily será quien de los besos, y quien saque Taiwán será quien de las cachetadas, mis querubines saquen su equipo de filmografía y estudio – así las chicas lo hicieron.

- Inicio – dijo Lily acercándose a la bolsa roja, sacando un papelito - …Turquía

- ¡No voy a participar! – dijo furioso el turco, se levanto dispuesto a irse.

- Alto ahí, ¿Quieres que tu jefe sepa lo que ocurrió hace 5 meses sobre su escritorio? – pregunto picara Hungría, el turco se quedo congelado, la miro feo y se dirigió al centro, para esperar su fatal destino.

- … el otro país es… - Taiwán metió su mano, sacando el otro papelito, abriendo la boca en el proceso - … Corea – el aludido solo suspiro y paso al frente, varios pares de ojitos brillantes se centraron en los dos.

- De espada, chicos – y ambos obedecieron…

- ¡Lunes! – gritaron eufóricas las chicas, las caras de los hombres se encontraron en la misma dirección. Beso.

- ¡Martes! – esta vez, tomaron direcciones contrarias. Cachetada.

- ¡Miércoles! – diferentes direcciones. Cachetada.

- ¡Jueves! – el mismo lado. Beso.

- ¡Viernes! – diferentes direcciones. Cachetada.

- ¡Sábado! – iguales. Beso.

- ¡Domingo! – diferentes. Cachetada.

- 3 besos y 4 cachetadas, tu primero Turquía 3 besos – el turco se quedo parado, sin atreverse a moverse.

- ¿Dónde? – pregunto el turco con un poco desubicado.

- ¡Donde quieras! – grito una africana, el turco tomo la cara de Corea y le dio los tres en la frente – buuu – vociferaron algunas.

- Sigues Corea 4 cachetadas – el chico nervioso, le dio 4 cachetadas rápidas, terminado se oculto detrás de su hermano China, dejándole las mejillas rojas por los golpes al turco.

- ¿Feliz? – pregunto con fastidio a la húngara, ella hizo un signo de ok, y se sentó en su lugar cruzándose de brazos maldiciendo la suerte que tenia.

- Otro papelito – dijo Lily mientras sacaba uno más de la bolsa - …y es Irán – el aludido se quedo confundido, pero al imaginar que le puede tocar Estados Unidos, se para en el centro.

- El otro es… - mete la mano y juega un poco, para sacar el papelito y leerlo - … Italia – dice feliz, el aludido se para feliz por el juego en el centro. Ambos se ponen en posición. Alemania no esta contento con la situación e intenta pararse.

- Prusia, sirve para algo y detén a tu hermano – el aludido la miro mal, pero hizo caso.

- ¡Suéltame! – pero no podía liberarse de las garras de su hermano.

- ¡Lunes! – las chicas empezaron sin importarle el germano, diferentes direcciones. Cachetada.

- ¡Martes! - diferentes direcciones. Cachetada.

- ¡Miércoles! – iguales. Beso.

- ¡Jueves! – diferentes direcciones. Cachetada.

- ¡Viernes! – diferentes direcciones. Cachetada.

- ¡Sábado! – diferentes direcciones. Cachetada.

- ¡Domingo! – diferentes direcciones. Cachetada.

- 6 cachetadas y 1 beso – dio el conteo final, Irán, tomo su muñeca y la beso.

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto alguien incrédula por ahí. Alemania parecía más tranquilo por el resultado y la actitud de Irán, así que se tranquilizo.

- Vee, me toca – tomo la cara del iraní, y le dio 6 palmadas amistosas, sin ocasionarle ningún daño. Y el italiano regreso feliz al lado del alemán.

- Eso fue dulce – se le escapo a alguien ese comentario.

- Siguiente… - dijo Lily dulce, mientras sacaba otro papelito de la bolsa - … Holanda – dijo la chica.

- ah no, yo no, a mi no me puedes chantajear con nada – reto el holandés a la húngara.

- Claro que si hermanito – dijo con burla la belga.

- ¿Qué? – Holanda se quedo viendo a su hermana con asombro.

- Quizás debas recordar el 21 de marzo del 2005, cuando tú… - Holanda le cerró la boca.

- Ya, pero cállate – dijo y se planto en el centro.

- Va contigo – Taiwán metía su mano para sacar otro papel - … Portugal – ambos países se miraron, y sus ojos brillaron.

- No que no querías – dijo Bélgica, pero esos dos ni en cuenta. Se pudieron en posición.

- ¡Lunes! – diferentes direcciones. Cachetada.

- ¡Martes! - iguales. Beso.

- ¡Miércoles! – iguales. Beso.

- ¡Jueves! – iguales. Beso.

- ¡Viernes! – diferentes direcciones. Cachetada.

- ¡Sábado! – iguales. Beso.

- ¡Domingo! – diferentes direcciones. Cachetada.

- 4 besos y 3 cacheta…- pero antes de que dijera algo más, los países en el centro ya se estaban comiendo a besos - …das, wow, para que quiero tv por cable y la sección de adultos si tengo esto, ¡Graben eso! – murmullos y suspiros inundaron el lugar.

….

- Oigan ya se pueden separar – murmuro un nervioso Japón, pero ni caso.

- Vamos chicos, creo que deberían irse a otro lugar – murmuro Hungría mientras los empujaba a la salida – los veo en la siguiente junta, ¡y diviértanse mucho! – cerro la puerta, algunas risillas se escucharon en el lugar.

- El siguiente… - dijo Lily mientras sacaba otro papelito - … Francia – dijo la muchacha. El francés paso muy feliz, mientras diera amor no había ningún problema, todos los países se quedaron aterrados, ¡él no!.

- Va con… - metió su mano, pero para angustiar a los países, dio vueltas con su mano, hasta que se decidió a tomar uno - … oh Grecia – el aludido estaba dormido, otros más suspiraron

- Grecia – llamo Hungría.

- … - nada, este seguía dormido.

- Grecia – llamo de nuevo.

- … - solo se escucho un pequeño maullido.

- ¡Grecia! – el aludido dio un respingo por el susto.

- ¿Que? – dijo somnoliento.

- Pasa al frente – con mucho sueño y un gran bostezo, se paro, y ambos se pusieron en posición.

- ¡Lunes! – el griego parecía dormido, Francia tanteaba el lugar a donde quedaba el griego, y giro su cabeza. Lados opuestos. Cachetada. ¡Rayos!

- ¡Martes! – vamos, al mismo lado, izquierda. Diferentes direcciones. Cachetada. ¡Carajo!

- ¡Miércoles! – todavía faltan días, otra vez izquierda. Diferentes direcciones. Cachetada. ¡ah!

- ¡Jueves! – todavía se puede. Diferentes direcciones. Cachetada. ¡Dios esta en su contra!

- ¡Viernes! – diferentes direcciones. Cachetada.

- ¡Sábado! – diferentes direcciones. Cachetada.

- ¡Domingo! – iguales. Un beso. ¡Por fin!

- 6 cachetadas y un beso, vas primero Fran… - pero antes de que terminara el francés agarro desprevenido al griego, y le dio un beso de película, metiendo mano también en el trasero… - ..cia…

- Ya suéltalo Francia – rugió alguien por ahí. El francés termino el beso con una sonrisa satisfecha. Pero el griego le agarro del cuello de la camisa, con una mirada psicópata, y le soltó 6 puñetazos en plena cara, el último fue el más fuerte, el cual lo mando a 5 cuartos de ahí.

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto somnoliento a Hungría.

- Si – dijo la chica feliz, el griego cabeceo feliz, y regreso a su asiento a dormirse.

- Vamos por el siguiente – Lily volvió a sacar un papelito - … ¿Canadá? – pregunto al aire la pequeña. Canadá rogaba que no lo vieran.

- Es el hermano de Estados Unidos – dijo Puerto Rico, sonriente, mientras lo empujaba al centro. El aludido estaba apenado.

- El que va contigo es… - mete la mano en la bolsa - … Noruega.

- ¡No! Sobre mi cadáver – grito furico Dinamarca, Suecia lo mantenía a raya.

- Que empiecen – dijo feliz Hungría…

- Creo que no se va a poder – dijo Seychelles.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto curiosa.

- Se desmayo – señalo al canadiense quien estaba en el suelo, mientras Kumajiro le echaba aire para que reaccionara.

- Te salvaste Noruega – dijo la húngara, Dinamarca respiraba aliviado.

Y así sucesivamente salían parejas, por mencionar algunas:

- Dinamarca y Romano: donde el español se puso celoso, el danés, le dio 3 cortos y pequeños besos en la mano, aunque el italiano del sur le dio un cabezazo por su atrevimiento que le saco el aire.

- Egipto y Letonia: Donde los dos de habían puesto de acuerdo, para voltear a lados contrarios sin que se dieran cuenta las chicas. Al final Letonia le dio 7 palmaditas en la cabeza a Egipto.

- China y Alemania: Donde no se salvaron y desgraciadamente los 7 fueron besos, el alemán duro como semáforo por media hora, a pesar de que fueron en la mano.

- Cuba y Finlandia: Que se salvo de la golpiza del sueco, por osar tocar a su esposa, al implementar la estrategia de emergencia nacional y huyo a su país.

- Polonia y Rusia: Que quedo cancelada cuando Belarús entro en acción y persiguió a ambos hombres que salieron huyendo.

**15 DE FEBRERO**

- ¿Haremos lo mismo el año que viene? – pregunto Lily mientras veía por decima vez los videos.

- No, será la semana francesa, pero con nuestras reglas – Hungría mostro una sonrisa diabólica.

¿FIN?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espero que les haya gustado, feliz día, y no se empachen con tanto chocolate, ¿va?._

_Se cuidan._

_Fechas de próximas actualizaciones de mis demás fanfics, en mi perfil._


End file.
